Highwayman
by BunnyFromHell
Summary: Shadow has never set foot out of his home and he doesn't want to either. But when a mysterious stranger appears all he wants to do is be with him. Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

Sorry! Forgot to put the disclaimer.

'The Highwayman' does not belong to me it belongs to Alfred Noyes and the sonic chars do not belong to me either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I live for only one reason. To protect my little brother from the dangers of the outside world. Although it may be unhealthy for him to stay inside 24/7 the world is much too dangerous for someone as valuable as him.

We live in an old mansion deep in a forest where you could get lost within a few minutes. The forest may be a great protection from outsiders but there is the occasional person who has heard of the many riches of this mansion and is foolish enough to set foot in it. Those who wander into this mansion will have a watery date with death in the alligator infested lake behind the decaying manor.

ooo

I walked down the halls of our home looking for my beloved little brother. At this time he would be wandering place exploring every nook and cranny. I had recently witnessed a figure in the distance through the thick fog. If it was an intruder then I would have to bring my brother back to his room where it is safe. Then I could eliminate the intruder.

pat pat pat pat pat

My snowy ears perked up. I could hear distant footsteps which I recognized as my brother's. I drew closer to the source of the footsteps. He was close, and he's not alone.

My heartbeats increased as shear panic surged through my body. Someone was hunting him. I can feel it.

ooo

Shadow was trotting through the dusty halls toward his room. A wine colored hardback book was clutched to his chest. It was embroidered with peeling gold paint and the title had faded making it nearly impossible decipher.

Somewhere above him came the sound a trigger. A streak of red zipped right in front of him nearly hitting its designated target. He yelped in surprise and skidded stop sending dust up into the air. There was a flurry of motion and the sound of a blade tearing through the flesh of an unfortunate victim. Shreaks of pain echoed loudly through the hall.

As the dust cleared he was able to see his brother standing there staring at a brutally marred fox with murderous eyes. The fox was lying on the dusty carpet staring at nothing with dead eyes. A ghost of his last screams lingered on his bloody face.

Shadow backed away as he stared in horror. The white hedgehog turned towards his frightened brother with a depressing look in his silver eyes.

"Sorry you had to see that." He whispered sadly as he hoisted the body onto his shoulders and threw it out a nearby window. The black glassy surface of the water rippled as the body hit the water. Several alligators swarmed around it tearing the body into pieces within minutes.

ooo

Shadow was back in his room with his brother Raven. His room was like a santuary to him. It was where he felt safest.

Raven tucked his brother into the crimson silk sheets and ask him about the book that was stiil clutched in the ebony's hands. "What's that you got there? Is it a story you want me to read"  
The black hedgehog nodded and opened the book to a certain page.

"Can you read this one?" He pointed to the poem entitled 'The Highwayman'

"Of course I can." He replied as he took the book from his little brother.

Raven cleared his throat before he bagan reading out loud. "The wind was a torrent of darkness upon the gusty trees,

The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas, The road was a ribbon of moonlight looping the purple moor, And the highwayman came riding-- Riding--riding-- The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn door.

He'd a French cocked hat on his forehead, and a bunch of lace at his chin; He'd a coat of the claret velvet, and breeches of fine doe-skin. They fitted with never a wrinkle; his boots were up to his thigh! And he rode with a jeweled twinkle-- His rapier hilt a-twinkle-- His pistol butts a-twinkle, under the jeweled sky.

Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard, He tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred, He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there But the landlord's black-eyed daughter-- Bess, the landlord's daughter-- Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair.

Dark in the dark old inn-yard a stable-wicket creaked Where Tim, the ostler listened--his face was white and peaked-- His eyes were hollows of madness, his hair like mouldy hay, But he loved the landlord's daughter-- The landlord's black-eyed daughter; Dumb as a dog he listened, and he heard the robber say:

"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart; I'm after a prize tonight, But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light. Yet if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day, Then look for me by moonlight, Watch for me by moonlight, I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way."

He stood upright in the stirrups; he scarce could reach her hand, But she loosened her hair in the casement! His face burnt like a brand As the sweet black waves of perfume came tumbling o'er his breast, Then he kissed its waves in the moonlight (O sweet black waves in the moonlight!), And he tugged at his reins in the moonlight, and galloped away to the west.

He did not come in the dawning; he did not come at noon. And out of the tawny sunset, before the rise of the moon, When the road was a gypsy's ribbon over the purple moor, The redcoat troops came marching-- Marching--marching-- King George's men came marching, up to the old inn-door.

They said no word to the landlord; they drank his ale instead, But they gagged his daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed. Two of them knelt at her casement, with muskets by their side; There was Death at every window, And Hell at one dark window, For Bess could see, through her casement, the road that he would ride.

They had bound her up at attention, with many a sniggering jest! They had tied a rifle beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast! "Now keep good watch!" and they kissed her. She heard the dead man say, "Look for me by moonlight, Watch for me by moonlight, I'll come to thee by moonlight, though Hell should bar the way."

She twisted her hands behind her, but all the knots held good! She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood! They stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like years, Till, on the stroke of midnight, Cold on the stroke of midnight, The tip of one finger touched it! The trigger at least was hers!

The tip of one finger touched it, she strove no more for the rest; Up, she stood up at attention, with the barrel beneath her breast. She would not risk their hearing, she would not strive again, For the road lay bare in the moonlight, Blank and bare in the moonlight, And the blood in her veins, in the moonlight, throbbed to her love's refrain.

Tlot tlot, tlot tlot! Had they heard it? The horse-hooves, ringing clear; Tlot tlot, tlot tlot, in the distance! Were they deaf that they did not hear? Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill, The highwayman came riding-- Riding--riding-- The redcoats looked to their priming! She stood up straight and still.

Tlot tlot, in the frosty silence! Tlot tlot, in the echoing night! Nearer he came and nearer! Her face was like a light! Her eyes grew wide for a moment, she drew one last deep breath, Then her finger moved in the moonlight-- Her musket shattered the moonlight-- Shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him--with her death.

He turned, he spurred to the West; he did not know who stood Bowed, with her head o'er the casement, drenched in her own red blood! Not till the dawn did he hear it, and his face grew grey to hear How Bess, the landlord's daughter, The landlord's black-eyed daughter, Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there.

Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky, With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high! Blood-red were his spurs in the golden noon, wine-red was his velvet coat When they shot him down in the highway, Down like a dog in the highway, And he lay in his blood in the highway, with the bunch of lace at his throat.

And still on a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees, When the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas, When the road is a gypsy's ribbon looping the purple moor, The highwayman comes riding-- Riding--riding-- The highwayman comes riding, up to the old inn-door.

Over the cobbles he clatters and clangs in the dark inn-yard, He taps with his whip on the shutters, but all is locked and barred, He whistles a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there But the landlord's black-eyed daughter-- Bess, the landlord's daughter-- Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair"

Raven closed the book having finished the poem. He looked down at the sleeping hedgehog. A smile crept onto his lips as he stood up and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
"Goodnight Shadow." He whispered as he exited the room quietly shutting the door and locking it.


	2. The highwayman

Next chappie is up! Hope this one explains a few things

Sonic chars do not belong to me. Jabberwocky does not belong to me.

btw. The next chappie i'll be posting is for 'Sonic's Rival' . Just a little heads up

Warning: May be short

000

A dark handsome figure stood alone in the darkness. He gazed up at the mansion shrouded in the misty fog. A smirk spread across his lips.

'What a fool' He was referring to the fox he sent into the mansion.

The fox backed away still in doubt. "I don't really know. What about the other hedgehog in there? He'll tear me to pieces if I get near his brother." He looked up into emerald eyes.

The hedgehog was getting impatient. "His brother is out to get some supplies"

His eyes narrowed, signaling that he was about to snap if the fox didn't follow his orders.

The fox backed away obviously frightened by him. He knew what gruesome things the hedgehog could do to him "Fine, I'll go." He trotted toward the house never to return. The hedgehog's smirk grew wider showing pearly white teeth. "Idiot."

The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,  
And the highwayman came riding–  
Riding–riding–  
The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door.

ooo

Deep in the heart of the manor, a hedgehog was still awake. He sat in his candlelit room, reading from the book of poems he acquired earlier in the day. Shadow was mumbling as he read the poem 'Jabberwocky'

There was a knock on the door. His ears twitched as he looked up from his book. The knob rattled slightly before the door swung open. A small gust of air sent dust into the air and made him shiver slightly. "Raven?" He gazed at the shadow standing at the doorway. "Is that you?"

"No." A cobalt hedgehog stepped into the light. Shadow gasped slightly pulling his silk blanket up to his chin. "Y-you're not supposed to be here." The intruder chuckled lightly. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you."

Shadow sat up, angry at the intruder for barging in. "Whoever you are, you need to get out!" He pointed to the door. "Right now!" The intruder looked into the others eyes. "Those eyes."

"Hmm?" Shadow lowered his hand. His ears perked wanting to hear what the hedgehog had to say.

The intruder continued. "Your eyes... they remind me of precious gems sparkling with a brilliant fire." He gazed almost longingly into the ruby gemstones he referred to. "I'm not gonna fall for that piece of crap." The ebony looked away with his arms crossed.

Emerald eyes narrowed. He was gonna have to work harder to lure the hedgehog into his grasp. "What I say is from the heart. You truly are a beautiful creature." He approached the ebony slowly. Shadow was still staring at his blanket. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks.

The cobalt hedgehog lifted his chin up and gently stroked his lips. "Your lips are so soft." Shadow stared at the other with slightly confused eyes. His blush had gotten redder. The intruder drew closer to Shadow. "How I would love to caress your lips with my own." His eyes narrowed seductively. "I've been watching you for a while"

By now Shadow's cheeks were beet red. " I.. um." He looked away biting his fingertips. "I've heard you can do.. things. Amazing things. Could you show them to me?" The hedgehog's eyes met rubies. There was a pleading look in those emeralds.

"Really! You want see?" Shadow bolted up immediately. He's always wanted to show others what he can do but his brother never allowed him leave the house. "C'mon!"

He grabbed the other's arm and led them through the maze like mansion. The cobalt hedgehog grinned devilishly as Shadow led him to an unknown location. Soon they reached a heavily guarded vault. The ebony hedgehog stepped up to the lock and stated to undo it. The hedgehog behind him watched him like a vulture, memorizing the combinations.

The cobalt hedgehog smirked, his eyes glinted mischievously. 'This is too easy.' Shadow pulled out a silver key from his quills. The other's smirk was wiped off his face. He scowled at the hedgehog's back as he inserted the key in the keyhole. 'Looks like i'm gonna have to work harder.'

As soon as the vault door opened a golden light blinded him causing him to shield his eyes. "C'mon! This way!"

The cobalt hedgehog shook his head and followed Shadow into the vault. He stood in awe as he stared at the site in front of him. Mounds of gold coins and treasures littered the interior. The coins glittered as light shined upon them. It was truly a site to behold. His mouth hung open as he stepped clumsily over jewels and coins amazed at the vast amount of riches.. He was jerked out of his daydream as Shadow yanked on his arms pulling him deeper into the vault.

"Okay, we're here!" They stopped in front of a golden door. The cobalt practicaly bounced with anticipation. 'This is it!' Shadow pulled out another key from his quills and unlocked the heavily guarded door. The hedgehog's emerald eyes widened as he gazed into the room. There sitting on a pile of golden coins were...

----------------------------------------------------------

OMG a cliffy! Sorta. You probably already know what's behind the door. Oh well!


	3. Chapter 3

"The Chaos Emeralds!" The azure hedgehog lept toward the sparkling gems staring at them with wide eyes.

Shadow nodded and picked up the green one. "Watch this."

The hedgehod turned his head to look at the other.

Shadow clentched the emerald tightly in his hands and concentrated hard. The vault was immediately filled with a strange energy. There was no visual show but the magnificent feeling was more than enough to make up for it.

The cobalt hedgehog sighed as the energy washed over him, he was drifting away into a world of relaxation. The world around him faded..

OOO

Wow. This place is wonderfull. Everything feels so... good. What am I doing here again? Hmm.. Oh well. I guess I'll just continue to float around here.

"WAKE UP!"

What was that?

"PLEASE!"

I don't want to leave! Wait,.. someone is crying. They must really want me to leave here.

"WAKE UP!"

FINE! I'll leave!

OOO

The azure hedgehog jolted awake. He paniced and scanned his surroundings. Red silk surrounded him and a veil shrouded the bed he was on.

"You're awake!!"

The azure hedgehog was attacked by a sobbing Shadow and was being showered with hugges and kisses.

"Are you okay?" Shadow planted a wet kiss on his cheek and nuzzled into his chest sobbing. "I-Im sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Forgive you for what?" He sat up and patted the sobbing hedgehog's back. "You didn't do anything wrong." He whispered gently. Shadow sniffed and rubbed the tears from his cheeks. "I put you into that place." The azure hedgehog's ears perked up. "What place? The one I was floating in?" Shadow nodded. "If you stay there too long you'll be stuck in there forever. That almost happened to my brother."

"Oh. Well it's not entirely your fault. You don't really know how to control your powers do you." He raised an eyebrow questioningly. Shadow shook his head. "I can't, and Raven won't teach me."

"Hmm." The azure hedgehog thought about this for a moment. 'He can't control his powers. I gotta tell Master about this.' "Shadow."

The ebony hedgehog lifted his head up.

"I have to leave." The azure hedgehog slipped of the bed and walked over to the window. He unlocked it and hopped onto it. "Wait!" He turned his head around to see Shadow standing right behind him.

"You never told me your name." Shadow held his hand and gazed into emerald eyes with his own rubies.

The hedgehog smiled warmly. "You may call me Sonic." Shadow nodded. "Before you leave, can you tell me a story?" He cocked his head to the side.

Sonic rubbed his chin and sat down on the plush carpet. "I don't really know any stories, but there is one story that I can tell you." Shadow sat down with him and waited, curiosity was shining clearly in his fiery eyes.

"Once upon a time," Sonic began. "There was a young hedgehog. This hedgehog was a hero and loved to help everyone. He had a boyfriend who was an echidna. They loved eachother very much and could not live without eachother. One day.." At this point Sonic stopped. "One day.." Shadow urged him on. "One day, an evil villan came and demanded the hero to join him. The hero refused and the villan killed his lover." Sonic rested his face in his hands. "The hero was so depressed. He decided to join the villan because he was suffering so badly he wanted others to suffer too. He didn't want to be the only person who lost someone dear and near." Sonic stopped again.

The ebony hedgehog waited for a few moments before finnaly speaking. "Well, how does it end?" He stared at the other expectantly.

"There is no ending." Sonic stood up and walked over to the window. "At least, not yet." He was about to jump out the window when he was grabbed by the arm. He looked back again at Shadow. "What now?"

"Will you be back?" Shadow looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Sonic smiled warmly and grabbed Shadow's chin. He gazed into sparkling rubies and said, "Look for me by moonlight, watch for me by moonlight. i'll come to thee by moonlight." Sonic brushed his lips against Shadow's soft, silky ones and jumped out the window.

Shadow stood there shocked. His fingers trailed up to his lips and smiled. He walked over to his bed and slipped under the sheets still smiling. "I'll look for you by moonlight, watch for you by moonlight, and you'll come to me by moonlight." He whispered before falling asleep. 


End file.
